XenoGirl: The Queen
by Tristanthejawsfan
Summary: -After a week under the suit as XenoGirl, Natasha is beginning to enjoy her double life. However, how much longer can she hide her alter ego from her mother? And on top of this, a large beast calling itself "The Queen" is out to get XenoGirl.
1. Chapter 1

•Queen: noun

-1: The dominant female ruler of a definitive species

-2: The dominant ruler over a colony of ants, bees, or any other chitin bodied creatures.

{}

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long seven days for Natasha. For seven days Natasha had been spending her nights clad in her Xenosuit pouncing across rooftops and saving New Yorkers and preventing crimes. Always leaving the assailant cocooned in her resin. Everything was so straightforward.

But then complications arose when Natasha started running out of resin constantly. It felt as if there was less resin in her suit's glands each night. Until, by complete accident, Natasha discovered that eating peanut products, like peanut butter on toast and peanut butter cookies, her suit would absorb the nutrition from these foods and convert it into more resin.

In fact, it was able to create more resin than the spines could originally hold.

However, as soon as that problem was solved, another one arose in its place.

Lately Natasha had been having trouble getting in and out of her home at night without getting caught by her mother or, heaven forbid, her tween brother, Peter.

She was also starting to become really tired in the morning, spending only 2 hours each night asleep. This left her in a zombie-like state of drowsiness and incoherent mumbling at school and during mornings.

She soon discovered that if she slept with the Xenosuit on entirely, she felt less tired in the morning.

Natasha wanted to start sleeping in the suit nightly, but she didn't want to risk getting caught by her family.

So within a few days, Natasha got her mother to install a lock on her bedroom door for "teenage privacy". Natasha could now be out all night and still get the much required sleep she needed. Although it still wasn't enough. As she often fell asleep in the middle of class. But it was a necessary sacrifice to keep the streets of Manhattan clean. Besides, as soon as she pulled the suit back on, her grogginess would vanish.

As far as being a young woman who was quite new to crime-fighting, Natasha was doing an outstanding job.

She hadn't gotten a scratch in combat for 3 nights, and the crooks she caught each night were as easy as pie.

The androids still packed a punch, but she didn't come across them very often.

XenoGirl had grown to be an increasingly popular name on the news, in the media, and at Nostromo High.

But, much to the dismay of any super-heroine, she was becoming the subject of many new sexual fetishes. Samantha had been constantly laughing as she heard Natasha growl as they walked past some boys talking about what XenoGirl must be like when stripping from the suit.

She was also a little mad that the secret of XenoGirl really being a teenage girl in an alien suit had somewhat leaked.

But there were still a good amount of people who believed she was an extraterrestrial being. Which Natasha was thankful for. It helped keep the criminals in fear of her.

She liked keeping it ambiguous.

The publicity that was swarming around her alter ego, caused Natasha to wonder if this is something all heroes go through. Before Natasha could fathom it, Samantha found an ad for an upcoming XenoGirl comic series in one of the latest comics in the library.

The whole publicity thing made Natasha happy, but nervous as well.

And at the same time, she had been neglecting a date with Bastian. After she had taken to the night rooftops as XenoGirl, she hadn't had much time to talk to Bastian.

They still continued kissing at times and hanging out a lunch. But neither of them had the time, or the guts perhaps, to negotiate another date. Natasha swore to herself that when she got a chance she would make it up to him.

She didn't want to lose this relationship.

Natasha had been receiving smiles and winks from Principal Ellen Ripley lately. She assumed it was her way of saying "thank you" for saving her daughter Newt.

Quinn Weyland on the other hand, was still a hater of XenoGirl. Most likely because of her night in a cocoon.

All in all, Natasha was living her life as she saw fit, enjoying herself.

But she had a storm rapidly coming her way.

A storm that would come in the most surprising way.

And it would not be predictable by the weatherman.

No one, would've predicted its occurrence. No one.

{}

The storm-clouds rumbled. Their growls echoing through the air.

Rain poured through the atmosphere. The streets were practically flooded with water.

A yellow schoolbus sped through the river-like streets, leaving huge waves of water in its wake.

The windows of the bus were foggy. A fleshy hand from inside rubbed circles in the fog, trying to increase the owner's chance of visibility.

"Why does it always rain on the last day of September?" sighed Samantha Oliver.

"I think it's the weather's way of saying 'summer is over, get over it'." smirked Natasha.

The two friends were on the bus ride home and the bus was being peppered with the sound of rain.

"You're probably right." laughed Samantha.

"About what!" grinned Quinn Weyland, who slammed her claw-like nails into the seat just to the left of Natasha's head, who didn't even flinch.

"Leave us alone Quinn." growled Natasha.

The bus made a stop, and Quinn practically slithered from her seat to theirs, shoving them both against the window.

"Why would I even bother to do that?" she cackled.

Something was wrong with the way Quinn was acting today. Natasha was noticing this and instinctively reached her hand into her bookbag and clenched the Xenosuit between her fingers to help calm her. Quinn saw this movement.

"Watcha got in the bag? Looks as though you're trying to hide something." Quinn snapped, lunging her arm forward to grab the bookbag.

As this happened, an anger started to build inside of Natasha. She had had it with Quinn today.

In a speed of reflexes that made both Samantha and Quinn jump, Natasha swatted her arm away.

"PISS OFF WEYLAND!" she yelled.

"Oww!" squealed Quinn.

Natasha has swatted so hard that her nails had left a few scratch marks in her arm that started to trickle with blood.

"You bitch!" roared Quinn as she fell into the aisle.

The bus squealed to a halt at Natasha and Samantha's stop and the bus driver ordered them to get off immediately as he started to write Natasha a ticket for assaulting another student.

The two girls got up and stepped over Quinn, who was clutching her arm as it stung. Reaching the front, Natasha took the slip from the bus driver and started to step outside. She stopped.

Flaming with rage, Natasha spun around and strutted up to Quinn, grabbing the senior by her collar.

"You know what Quinn! I used to put up with your bullying because I knew that deep down you were lashing out because you had no real friends and because your father pays no attention to you! I did it out of self-pity, because I knew that you didn't deserve the way your father has ignored you! But now he can treat you like bill he has to pay for all I care!

You are an insensitive selfish bitch and you deserve to forgotten from the Earth!" Natasha roared, before letting go of her collar and leaving the poor Quinn insulted before everyone's eyes.

Natasha turned away and stormed off the bus, meeting up with Samantha on the sidewalk.

Quinn meanwhile, curled up in the bus seat and started whispering to herself. "He loves, he knows me, he hugs me..."

"What was all that about?" asked Samantha.

Natasha sighed as the bus sped off down the rainy street.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think it was me instinctively lashing out in defense." she replied.

"In defense of what?!" shouted Samantha as they ran for cover from the pouring rain.

"This!" said Natasha, pulling the tail of her Xenosuit out from her backpack.

"Ah, so you didn't want her to find it?"

"Of course not! I-"

Natasha stopped herself.

"What I said to her, I didn't mean-"

"Oh stop kidding yourself Nat!"

"What?" jumped Natasha.

"Ever since you got that suit, you have been different. You can't focus in class. I see you twitching in there, eager to immerse yourself in your suit and leap across rooftops." she said.

"You would be eager too if you tried it." Natasha interjected.

"That may be true, but I haven't. And that's not it. You constantly reach into your bag to grip your suit. It's starting to become noticeable." continued Samantha.

"I know, I'm trying to stop. I have been doing it less than before. I usually only do it when I'm nervous."

"Good. But last of all, you have really come out of your shell with Bastian. But you aren't dating?"

"We are! It's only been a week since our first date!"

"That is true, but you haven't made any plans for another one."

Natasha sighed.

"We are planning on going out again. But he's been busy with the large amounts of homework he gets, and I've been busy with... you know what." Natasha explained.

"I see."

"Don't worry. Starting today, I'm going to be more careful about my double-life. I'm going to actually do my homework this time, before going out as XenoGirl." Natasha assured her friend.

"Okay, I just hope Quinn doesn't take what happened too hard. She may plot some kind of revenge against you." Samantha warned. Natasha laughed in response.

"I'm XenoGirl, remember? If she does something I can go cocoon her to the top of the Chrysler building for a day or two."

The girls burst out laughing.

"Just be careful, it might hurt your image as a "hero"."

The friends each shared another chuckle before saying goodbye for the day.

{}

The rain continued to pour. The clouds rumbled with the sounds of thunder. The schoolbus splashed through the flooded streets, on its way to its final stop.

All who was left on the bus was the driver, Quinn, Ferro, and Call. Quinn was curled up against her seat, trying to convince herself that what Natasha said wasn't true.

She received no comfort from her "friends", who were staring at their former leader, now reduced to a sobbing mess.

The bus slowed to a stop, and Quinn snatched up her bag and got off the bus as fast as she could, into the downpour.

She started sprinting to the Weyland home assuming that her father would most likely not be there.

As she ran up the steps, the locked door confirmed her assumption. Quinn grit her teeth and pushed her wet locks of hair out of her eyes. With great frustration, Quinn went downstairs to the garage and unlocked it.

She was going to find her father!

And demand the truth!

{}

Meanwhile, at Weyland Industries...

"Mr. Weyland, I do not suggest we start testing the effects of this material on humans. This substance is foreign to us and there is an infinite amount of information we could learn before testing it on Humans!" said a young scientist.

Charles Weyland had been making decisions personally about what to use the Alien element they had discovered for, and they were questionable.

"Doctor, if you are concerned about the effects, you may feel free to leave the premises as well as be removed from this classified project by me. But we are testing this Alien material on humans and that's final!" Weyland ordered.

"We humans live in a world that we hardly recognize today. Symbiotes, Androids, man-sized insects. Mankind is being challenged for the rank of dominant species. We need to evolve. To advance into beings with far more potential for power. And this substance is our free ticket to that power." he said.

"What power could there be to gain?! This could be nothing but an extraterrestrial chunk of rock for all we know! What if it does precisely nothing?"

Weyland held up a vial of the liquefied substance.

"I wouldn't be taking such extreme risks if I weren't sure of what lay ahead. This substance didn't land by coincidence. Not 14 hours after it landed, a new vigilante made her presence known to the world. A vigilante possessing alien abilities and a second mouth... XenoGirl."

"Wait a minute, you can't seriously-"

"Is a top secret project with only 7 people assigned serious enough for you? Or is 6 people more like it?"

"I quit, this is a foolish waste of science!" he muttered, storming out of the lab.

"It'd be a more worthy experiment seeing the effect of wiping my ass with the substance."

Weyland rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it." said a female voice.

A dark haired woman in a lab coat strutted over to Weyland and took the vial in her hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Yutani." he said.

"You're welcome sir. We already have some men on the streets scouting for any healthy persons who won't be missed if they were to "disappear"."

"Good. Now we wait. Switch on the live video feed to my Office when you are ready to proceed with the experiment. I'll be watching it unfold there." Weyland said before leaving the lab.

{}

Natasha leaned back in her chair, tossing her pen onto her desk.

"Finally!" she said. "Done with my homework!"

She quickly threw all her school stuff into her bag and pulled out her Xenosuit, laying it gently along her bed.

Natasha turned off her lights and opened her window. The cool moist air flew in from outside. It was starting to darken outside. The gloomy skies were creating a the image of a city of darkness below.

"Still raining?! Ugh, what does it matter? My suit will keep me dry anyway."

She ran to her door and opened it slowly. Her little brother was the only other person home. She needed to make sure he was occupied while she was out.

"Hey Peter?" she called out, stepping outside of her room and shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah?" her brother answered, peeking his head up the staircase at her.

"I'm feeling a little tired tonight. I think I'm gonna take a quiet nap in my room. Are you okay making dinner for yourself?"

"Nat, I can take care of myself. I'm 12 remember?"

"You're right. Good night then." she finished, releasing a fake yawn and heading back into her room.

"G'night sis."

Natasha quietly shut her door and walking over to her bed. As she reached the bed, she started to disrobe. She had begun wearing her Xenosuit nude lately, mostly because it allowed her better connection to it, but also because it just felt more natural. It allowed the suit to form a tight bond with her skin, making the suit feel like her body. Clothes underneath made the bond feel awkward. Her sense was, if the suit felt like a suit, it'd take her out of the experience. She needed the suit to feel like her own Alien skin, not a costume.

Natasha disrobed so fast, she looked like she would explode if she didn't get into the suit. More and more, Natasha was feeling more interested in her life as an Alien protector of the night, and not in her life as a redhead high-schooler.

As her last article of clothing dropped to the floor, she sat on her bed and grabbed her suit.

Like before, the suit expanded into its full form at her will.

Natasha unzipped the back from the neck to the base of the tail, and drove her legs into their slots.

As soon as each of her feet reached the bottom, she gave her toes a wiggle, and sure enough, the long talons of the suit's digitgrade legs wiggled about.

Smiling, Natasha began to quickly pull the rest of the suit on. She stood up, noticing the usual increase in her height that the suit's extended legs gave her, and pushed her arms through their separate sleeves. While she did this, Natasha willed the suit to zip itself shut along her back, sealing her within the suit from the neck down.

After she finally got her fingers into their individual claws, the chitin suited girl turned her head and gave her tail a few test flicks. Without any delay, the spiny tail flicked back and forth calmly as she had commanded it to.

The only thing left to do was place the mask over her head.

Natasha reached behind her to grab the mask. Which had, as of recently, become like an attached hood behind her neck. This allowed the suit to remain as on piece, with the long head of the suit nestled between her back spines when it wasn't on.

When she got a grip on the mask, Natasha pulled it forward, over her head and face, connecting it to the neck of the suit. Red hair and pale skin disappeared underneath the dark domed head. A smile was visible on Natasha's face as it was covered by the mask's toothy grin.

Once the suit-up was complete, Natasha paused a moment, allowing the mask to finish adjusting to her head.

She felt the jaws of the suit line up with her own, as well as the eating tube reach her throat.

"AHHHHHHHH..." she hissed, feeling her powerful body and the cool air breezing onto it from outside.

"It never getsss old." said XenoGirl, admiring her claws.

"It feelss GREAT to be back in my true ssskin."

XenoGirl felt her stomach growl.

"I'd better get ssomething to eat while I'm out. Perhapss I sshould sstop at Peggy's bakery for a bite." she lisped, climbing onto the windowsill.

With another relaxed hiss, XenoGirl flipped onto the roof of her home. And in an instant, she kicked off the roof, and with a screech, propelled herself 3 rooftops away.

The Chitinous Teen was on the prowl.


	2. Chapter 2

As she bounded across rooftops, heading inward towards the larger buildings, XenoGirl spotted Peggy's Bakery in the distance and adjusted her course so that she could make it there in 3 more powerful leaps. As she was making her leaps, inside the suit, Natasha licked her lips, eager for some of Peggy's Peanut Butter Cookies.

Peggy was a somewhat overweight woman with a kind heart that XenoGirl saved from a flaming building about 3 days before. She was saved like many other people were from that fire. By getting cocooned in XenoGirl's resin which protected her from the flames.

Peggy had been so grateful that she offered free meals for XenoGirl anytime from her Bakery. In the past 2 days, Natasha had been going to the Bakery each night to eat her fill of Peanut Cookies, and Peggy didn't seem to mind.

When XenoGirl landed gracefully on the roof above, she started to scale down the wall of the building to the back door, where she gave the doorbell a ring.

After the sound of footsteps running towards the door, it opened, and Peggy peeked her head outside. She looked left and right, before smiling and looking up to see XenoGirl on the wall above her doorway, grinning.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face. It's been pouring out, come on in." said Peggy, giving a warm greeting to XenoGirl.

As she stepped inside, XenoGirl thanked Peggy.

"Anytime Xenogal. Now, I reckon you came in for your usual meal?" Peggy asked.

"Ohhh yesssss. I am sstarving." XenoGirl replied, drooling from both of her mouths.

"Just follow me and I'll be right along with your cookies."

Peggy led her through the kitchen and into the storefront of the bakery, where the two men who worked there were stacking chairs on table, since they had just closed.

They smiled at XenoGirl and Peggy as they walked in. XenoGirl waved back at them before jumping onto the ceiling, where she sat, legs crossed, and waited patiently for her cookies.

The motion earned a laugh from all the workers as Peggy proceeded back into the kitchen to get XenoGirl her food.

As she waited, XenoGirl began tapping her talons on the ceiling when she felt a vibration in the back of her head.

She quickly dropped down to the floor and opened both of her jaws, allowing her inner mouth to upchuck Natasha's phone into her claws. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it read "Bastian". Peggy came back into the room with a bag of cookies.

"Thank you." XenoGirl said as she was handed the bag.

"Say, I've got a phone call," she said. "do you mind if I take it in the restroom?" XenoGirl asked.

"You go right ahead missy." Peggy smiled.

"Thanksss"

XenoGirl dashed into the woman's restroom and locked the door behind her. She set the bag on the floor and grabbed the upper jaw of the mask and gave it a good tug. With one smooth motion, Natasha pulled the upper jaw up, allowing the jaws to disconnect from eachother. Both of them pulled back, revealing her human face within the mouth. The lower jaw nestled right under her chin, while the upper jaw rested midway up her forehead, letting a few of her red locks of hair dangle free of the maw. Natasha leaned back against the door and pressed the answer button on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Natasha! It's Bastian." he greeted on the other end.

"Oh, hey Bastian."

"Say Natasha, I was wondering if you'd like to come meet me at Hudson's Arcade? Cause I'm kinda playing on my own here, and it ain't so fun alone."

"I'd love to Bastian," she replied, racking her brain for an excuse to stay on patrol as XenoGirl.

"but I'm kinda flooded with homework tonight." she lied.

"Awww, well that sucks."

Feeling sorry for her fading boyfriend, Natasha decided it was time to make a move.

"But I am free tomorrow. We could go to the mall together and maybe see a movie in the IMAX Theater that they have upstairs." she added.

"Great! I'll pick you up in my van tomorrow around 1:00 PM. Okay?"

"Yep! Got it! See you then! Bye!" she replied.

"Bye!"

Natasha hung up her phone and smiled to herself.

She finally was gonna put aside her XenoGirl duties and spend some time with her new boyfriend.

But the sound of a shotgun being cocked made Natasha jump, and she quickly closed the XenoGirl jaws over her face, and paused for a moment, allowing the mask to compress and attach against her skull and the suit's advanced senses to sync up with her brain.

Now XenoGirl, she put her head to the door, and listened to determine the situation at hand.

"T-there's no need to be hasty b-boys, I'll get y'all the c-cash from the register." said Peggy, the fear in fear voice was intoxicating.

"We haven't come for your money you piggy bitch! We just need to lay low here till them cops give up chasing us." said the man who sounded to be the one in charge.

Using her Xeno-vision, XenoGirl saw through the wall that there were 5 guys. Two of them were holding sacks that she knew were filled with stolen cash. After some inspection of the thug's faces, XenoGirl realized they were all Android members.

They must've robbed a bank, and a loaded one by the looks of it.

But they weren't gonna leave this building on feet she knew. The police were gonna be wheeling 5 cocoons out of the bakery before the night was done.

"Say missy? What's in that there bag you got?" she heard one of the bots ask.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just some cookies." Peggy replied.

XenoGirl saw the guy walk up to her and snatch the bag from her. "Don't mind if I do." he grinned, taking a bite out of a cookie. XenoGirl grit her teeth in anger.

"Thossse are mine." she quietly hissed.

Fuming with frustration, she kicked the bathroom door down and leapt to the dark corner of the ceiling.

"The hell was that?" jumped one of the bots.

"I dunno, go take a look man."

The bot cautiously walked down the dark hallway.

"You find anything?" asked the head bot.

"Mmphhh!"

XenoGirl leapt from darkness, clutching the cocooned bot with her tail. "Sorry boyss, thiss bakery has a ssstrict 'NO ANDROIDS' polisssy."

{}

Meanwhile...

Quinn Weyland was flooring the gas in her silver convertible Corvette. She hadn't even put the top down, and the stormy rain had filled her car with water up to her knees. The garbage in her car was floating and sloshing about in her car.

But Quinn didn't care.

A police cruiser began to pursue her through the streets for speeding. But Quinn didn't care.

She had pushed everything in the world out of her mind and was only focused on one thing.

Proving that one, just one person in the world still had affection for her. She wanted to know that she mattered, that the world would notice when she died. That she made some impact on it, instead of disappearing in the crowd.

As she neared Weyland Industries, she knew that she had to lose the cop tailing her. So, blinded by her desperation, she made a stupid and reckless act.

Shifting into the next gear, she continued speeding towards the front door of Weyland Industries.

Without a flinch, Quinn drove her car through the large glass doors, her face and shirt getting cut by the glass.

Her car crashed to a halt, plowing through the front desk and crushing the two people working at it.

Ignoring both her injuries and the staff she had killed, Quinn yanked open her door. The water and garbage flowed out of the car with her, flowing through the lobby in a little stream.

Hearing the police park outside the door, Quinn started crawling to the elevator. With her injuries and the state of mild shock she was in, the girl could hardly limp, and she was forced to crawl on her hands and knees.

The Policeman shouted after her, drawing his pistol.

Quinn ignored his voice, she made it to the elevator doors as they opened and the passengers inside screamed, dashing out of the elevator and blocking the cop's line of fire.

Using this opportunity, Quinn rose to her feet and stumbled into the elevator, falling back to her knees inside.

Without looking, the senior slapped the closest button and laid on her back, gasping in air as the elevator doors closed just in time. As the elevator descended, Quinn looked up and sputtered one word. "Daddy"

{}

Peter Weyland patiently waited in his office for any updates on "Project Xeno". The live video feed showed that the scientists in the lab were doing the same. They all seemed to be waiting for their first test subject. Whom they would administer the sample of Xenomantium without hesitation. Since they only had a small chunk of the stuff, they knew that they wanted to inject it all in order to ensure a successful test. Thankfully they were able to keep a few microscopic samples for reference.

But for the moment, all that Weyland knew was that he wanted to see the effects of Xenomantium on humans, and that if it was something to behold, then he knew exactly where to get it from. Even if he had to tear it from her pale naked corpse, he would get his hands on the suit that this teenage girl had been given. He had some of his best private investigators searching the school district for a teenage girl that might be acting tired lately, or even be acting different than they used to.

The hunt was on, and he wouldn't leave the forest without the big game he was after. But Weyland's biggest hope, was that whatever Project Xeno would create, it would be the perfect predator in the hunt for XenoGirl. His bloodhound, if you will.

Unfortunately these thoughts were interrupted.

"Mr. Weyland! There's been an accident downstairs!" shouted his assistant, as she burst into his office.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"An unknown woman drove a car through the front lobby and killed two staff members."

"Good god! Why would a woman commit such an act."

"I don't know sir. But the woman is still in the building and security is tracking her down. I must insist that you remain in your office for the time being." she told her boss.

"Alright, would you be so kind as to shut the door please?"

"Yes sir." she said, before closing the door.

As the door clicked shut, Weyland turned to the webcam above the live feed. "You get all that Yutani?"

"Loud and clear Mr. Weyland. We will be on our guard, should this woman appear down here. She would certainly make for a perfect test subject."

"Yes, she sounds like a woman with nothing to lose. Keep me posted." he said, before pacing over to his bar to make himself a drink.

{}

Quinn opened her eyes and let out a gasp as the elevator came to a stop before ringing. The doors slid open, revealing her to be on a floor that was dark filled with science labs. Most of which seemed to be abandoned. All but one.

At the end of the hallway, was a lab with the light on. She could see shadows of people moving being cast upon the wall opposite of it.

Coming to her senses, Quinn started crawling towards the light, hoping that these scientists would give her medical attention, and hopefully help her find her Daddy.

Making her way slowly down the hall, Quinn was leaving behind a trail of blood. She hadn't released how badly that reckless car crash had hurt her. She had sharp glass embedded in her back. Blood from the gash of her forehead had run into her eyes, making it hard for her to see. Her hair was soaked in blood and was now crimson red instead of its beautiful silver cover.

As she pulled herself up to the doorway of the lab, she was spotted by one of the scientists within.

"Doctors! She's here!" she announced, beckoning the two male doctors to come to her "aid".

The men quickly ran up to her and hoisted her up over their shoulders, causing Quinn to let out a groan.

They lowered her onto the examination table and started strapping her down. In her weakened and dizzy state, Quinn could only continue to release confused grunts.

An Asian woman in a lab coat smiled at her.

"Gentlemen, please muzzle the subject before we begin. This should certainly be most painful." she snickered.

While the men were gagging Quinn, Yutani gave Mr. Weyland an update on Project Xeno.

"Sir, your predictions were correct. The mentally unstable woman has wandered straight to us. As you can see, we have her restrained, and are ready to proceed with the experiment." "Very good Doctor Yutani." Weyland said, not recognizing his daughter on the table in the state she was in.

Quinn had recognized her father's voice, and was trying to scream and thrash. Trying to do anything to give him a signal. But she found that she had a complete lack of energy to do anything more than look up at the scientists with pleading eyes. Tears gushed from her eyes as she started to realize that what Natasha said earlier had been true. There was no one, no one on this earth that gave a damn about her fate. But little did she know, that would be a good thing.

As she continued her weeping, Ms. Yutani unlocked a safe and brought out a clear cylinder that seemed to be filled with a silver liquid that sloshed around inside.

She set the cylinder down and started hooking tubes up to it. Quinn continued to pay no attention to what was becoming of her. She closed her watering eyes and prayed that these horrible people would somehow pay for what they had done to her. Her eyes flashed open as she felt a large needle get jabbed into her heart.

She gasped in horror as the cylinder began pumping a silver liquid through the needle and directly into her heart.

As the substance reached her heart, a burning sensation began to build in her chest that spread throughout her body as the heart began pumping the substance through her bloodstream.

Quinn suddenly felt an intense explosion of pain surge throughout her body. Screaming in pain, she shot up from the table, snapping the straps over her body. Fangs grew in her mouth, pushing her former teeth out. Feeling the incisors with her tongue, Quinn glared at the scientists before her.

Moving with brute strength, she threw the table at one of the men with such force that it cut him in two.

"What's going on down there?! I can't get a clear picture on my monitor!" shouted Weyland as Ms. Yutani and the other men bolted from the lab in fear.

Quinn bit her gag, easily slicing through it with her new fangs.

Spitting it out, she grabbed the webcam atop the computer and turned it to face her.

"Quinn?! W-what are you doing here?" her father asked, not releasing what he had unknowingly done to her.

She hissed, revealing her transformed jaws. Her tongue had also changed, and now had a mouth of its own.

Her father gasped on the other end.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for what my staff has done to you. I assure you that I will have them all fired at once."

Quinn hissed louder this time.

"They didn't do this to me Dad..." she whispered to the camera quietly.

"YOU DID!" she roared, crushing the webcam in her now clawed hands.

{}

XenoGirl nearly dropped her cookies of the roof, when a sharp hiss sounded through her mind.

She had been enjoying herself on the roof of the bakery after the cops, one of them being her mother, had stopped by to pick up the five cocooned Bots whom they had been looking for.

But now, she was getting the biggest warning sound she had ever received from her Xenosuit.

Looking at the symbol on her hip, her eyes widened within her mask. Normally, if there was someone in danger, the symbol would glow bright yellow.

But this time, it was glowing a neon green!

'What does that mean?' Natasha wondered.

Whatever it was, the loud hiss in her mind told her that it was truly urgent.

XenoGirl stuffed the last of the peanut-butter cookies down her maw and sprung through the air.

She vaulted over a nearby lamppost and began to rapidly make her way across the rooftops of Manhattan, moving in the direction that the hiss guided her.

{}

Ms. Yutani was cowering in fear behind the door to another lab. In all her years working with Weyland Industries, not once had she been so scared as she was now.

She was aware that the serum might change a patient if it were injected into them, but nothing could have prepared her for that level of brutality.

Looking through the pitifully small window in the door, she knew that somewhere out there, the creature that that girl had become was stalking them. Instead of making a run for it with the other staff, she had decided to hide. She would soon regret having made that decision.

After four minutes of staying hidden, she started to hear heavy footsteps. Like the steps of a giant beast.

She soon heard the "beast" trample past her door, no doubt going for the others who had bolted for the elevator. As it stormed by, she glanced through the small window, attempting to get a look at the monster the girl had become.

The shape was blurred, it moved with incredible speed. All she was able to make out were a large, almost V shaped frill. At the front of the V was an enormous set of jaws filled to the lip with needle-like fangs. Following the head was the body, which was very difficult to distinguish. But it was followed by a tail that was long as a serpent, covered in spines and ending with a spade shaped spike.

She quickly got away from the window and bit down on her thumb to hold in her screams. Her ears made out screams in the distance. The staff didn't make the elevator fast enough.

She cringed as she heard the horrible sounds of the creature screeching in fury as it murdered them. Each kill was made apparent by a cracking noise, and the sound of blood being gurgled and coughed up.

Yutani bit down on her thumb to the point that it started bleeding. She knew that all of them were now dead. Killed by the monster that she and Weyland had created.

But the noises didn't stop. The creature sounded like she was cackling and hissing all at once. She continued to rip the corpse of her co-workers to shreds. Even devouring some of them.

Sweating with fear, Yutani foolishly locked the door, the sound of the lock clicking reaching the creature's auditory senses.

She could see the shadow of the creature's frill jerk towards her direction. Gently dropping what was once a man's torso, the beast slowly stalked down the hall, getting closer to the door. Trembling, Yutani put a hand over her mouth and quickly hid behind a desk in the room she was in.

"That won't ssave you, sssilly woman." hissed the creature. Yutani's eyes widened as she realized that the creature had retained the girl's memories.

"Don't act like I'm sstupid, you little bitch. I can ssmell your sweat, I can feel you trembling through the very floor we both sstand on."

The creature easily tore the locked door from its hinges, but realized the doorway was far too small for her to fit through. Grinning, she simply tore up the doorway with her bare claws. Ripping it apart and making it wider. She then entered through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Bessides, I can even see the sshape of your body through that dessk. Almosst like one of the abilities of... XenoGirl?"

Yutani crawled out from under the desk and saw that the creature was staring at its claws in amusement.

"Sso, that'ss what you injected into me." she whispered, twisting her fangs into a smile.

"Somehow I'm guessing that thiss iss a body with power greater than my former human shell, or even XenoGirl. A being with power like that desserves a title far greater than Quinn Weyland. I think the world may know me as... The Queen!"

The Queen stood at her full height and extended her arms, releasing a triumphant screech.

Yutani walked up to her and spoke.

"Quinn Weyland? Your my boss's daughter?" she asked.

The Queen tilted her mighty head to look down and scowl upon the female scientist, making her gulp.

"I can assure you, your father is terribly sorry for what he's done to you. But with a little effort, we may be able to change you ba-" The Queen snatched her up with her powerful tail and swiftly brought her to the front of her jaws.

"My Father issn't ssorry for SSHIT!" she roared. "I will never let you turn me back! There iss no going back. As a human, I wass worthlesss! Now, I am COMPLETE!"

The Asian woman was giving up on trying to appeal to the monster before her. Suddenly, the Queen spat something from her maw. It was black, and it hit Yutani's face with a splat. The Queen tilted her head in curiosity as the black resin she'd spat in the woman's face started spreading across her body. To get a better view of what the substance was doing, she placed Yutani on the floor.

Yutani's entire head was encased with the slimy gunk, and it was starting to spread down her neck. She was thankful she could still breath easily, but Yutani started clawing at the resin surrounding her face. This had little effect, as the substance merely started spreading onto her hands, swiftly flowing up her arms. Yutani felt the substance reach her lab-coat and start to dissolve it. The resin had reached her shoulders, dissolving any clothing on her arms in the process. Yutani soon felt sleepy. She knew this must be an effect of the substance, but she tried to stay awake. As the substance began spreading down her torso, it was no use. The last thing she felt as she lost consciousness, was the resin spreading faster and faster across her body and dissolving all of her clothes.

The Queen noticed that the woman's struggles had stopped, and she now appeared to be sleeping. The slow rise and fall of her chest underneath the resin made it apparent that she was still alive. But, as the substance reached her toes and finished coating the woman's body, something happened. The smooth, black, second skin that had been formed over the scientist began to mold and shape its design to resemble something familiar. A tube of resin stretched from the bottom of her spine, bending and forming into a tail. The black surface began to form into an outer ribcage and other parts of an exoskeleton. Claws formed on the end of the sleeping woman's fingers and toes. The transformation finished up as the resin on her head stretched out, making a long, featureless head with a mouthful of teeth.

The Queen stepped back as the new creature rose to its feet and crouched on all fours, looking up at the Queen like a dog waiting for a command from its master.

She looked at the little creature before her. It bore much resemblance to XenoGirl. But its skin was entirely black, unlike XenoGirl's. Its tail was also less spiny, and it had shorter claws than her. The Queen knelt down to the creature's level and though about the creature standing up and bowing to her.

To her shock, the little creature did just that. After it bowed, it went back to its crouched position. The Queen thought about the creature laying on its back and scratching it's neck, and it quickly did exactly as her thoughts did.

"Ha! Your body iss now my sslave, you foolish woman. Sshame that you are asleep underneath my new sskin for you. But all the ssame, I sshould create more of you to do my bidding. With an army of XenoGirls- No! Not XenoGirls we hate that name, don't we little one?" The Queen asked.

The creature simply nodded with a grin.

"Yess, a different name for the beings that do my bidding. I have morphed you from human to Xeno...morphed? That'ss it! You sshall be called my Xenomorphss. What ssay we trash thiss place young Xenomorph?"

The Xenomorph squealed in delight and the two monsters began to smash up the labs. "But firsst, my father sshall pay!"


	3. Chapter 3

The city had descended into night-time, leaving it up to the millions of city lights to help the citizens navigate. But with her night vision, XenoGirl had no use for the lights. Although they did give the incredibly populated city a sense of life. XenoGirl stood atop a building, staring in confusion at the place that her symbol had taken her. The rain was still pouring. Dripping down her smooth head and trickling down the lines of her exoskeleton. It appeared that it wanted her to enter the Weyland Industries tower. But on the outside, the building looked so peaceful. Was there even a crime being committed inside? Or was it something else?

The familiar blare of police sirens alerted the Chitinous Teen, and she began leaping across rooftops, following the police cruiser below. It led her to the main entrance where there was a police line. With her advanced vision, she could see that the front doors were smashed. Probably by a car from the looks of it. And in the lobby, there was said car.

At a first glance, Natasha thought the car looked familiar. But she couldn't determine where she had seen the vehicle before. It was a silver corvette, convertible, and the license plate read:

QW3Y-LAND

XenoGirl gasped. Quinn Weyland? What was she doing here?

To be fair, her father was the CEO of Weyland Industries. But the fact that it was her car that had crashed through the front desk, made Natasha nervous.

Whatever was going on inside was serious, and it made her afraid to step inside. She could sense the presence of something monstrous, something powerful.

Shaking off her fears, XenoGirl slid down the side of the building and sprinted up to the police line, where she was greeted by Captain Hicks.

"XenoGirl? What brings you here?" he asked.

"I don't know Captain. My suit drew me here. It senses something inside. Something big, something...like me." she told him.

"Well then, I'll let you look inside. But I don't think you'll find much. All we know, is that a woman by the name of...Quinn Weyland drove her car through the lobby of this place and killed two workers in the process."

"Oh god. Have you found Quinn? Is she alright?" she asked.

Hicks raised an eyebrow. "You speak of her like she were someone important to you."

"Well, that's not quite accurate. I-"

XenoGirl was interrupted by a loud crash up above them.

A man had been thrown through a high window. Probably 6 stories up. He was now free falling.

Acting in an instant, XenoGirl shot herself from the ground in a powerful leap. She held her arms out, prepared to catch the guy, but he fell right past her. Thankfully, she was able to grab his leg with her extended tail. She started losing upward velocity and began falling. XenoGirl hoisted the man up into her arms where she gripped him tightly, telling him to hold on.

They landed without a sound, thanks to XenoGirl's agility. She swiftly set the man on the ground and turned around, seeing that the lobby was now engulfed in flames that were spreading higher. Now that time was of the essence, XenoGirl leapt back to the window that the man had been thrown from. Below her, Hicks began screaming for the Fire Department.

XenoGirl carefully climbed through the broken window, keeping alert for any surprise attacks. She started using her Xeno-vision to scan the floors of the building. However, she was unable to detect any hostiles. But two floors above her, she did see some people fleeing in terror from...nothing?

Whatever was up there, it wouldn't show up on her Xeno-vision. She had to get up there and find out what it was.

Looking around, she found a massive hole in the floor, that was matched by one on the ceiling. She looked down the hole and realized that whatever it was that she had been sensing had tunneled up from the lower levels of the building, and was heading to the top in search of something.

There was no time to think about what the creature could be, there were people in trouble.

XenoGirl jumped through the top hole and followed the tunnel of holes to the floor where the commotion was. And she did not like the way things looked at all.

Bodies of Weyland Industries staff were strewn all about the hallway. Some of them were whole bodies, mostly there were parts and walls that were splattered with blood. The few bodies that were left all had large gaping holes in their foreheads. Almost as if they had been jabbed out by...

XenoGirl grasped her inner jaws and felt it. She probably could have shot it through someone's head if she wanted, but the hole was far too big to have been made by a jaw like hers.

As far as she knew, all of this carnage was only around the tunnel. But there was something else on this floor.

XenoGirl quickly followed the screams down the hallway. As she sprinted down the halls, she noticed that there were hardly any bodies. Whatever was attacking these people was clearly not as dangerous as what had made the tunnel. But that didn't mean it was harmless. She still found a few bodies.

As she turned a corner she was surprised when she found the culprit.

Ten feet away, was a creature that, aside from the shorter tail and claws and completely black skin, was nearly identical to her. The creature was unaware of Natasha's presence and was strangling the life out of a woman with its tail. The woman looked pleadingly at XenoGirl. "H-help me..." she choked.

"Drop her!" XenoGirl hissed, driving a powerful kick into the creature's back. It's tail fell, releasing the poor woman, who quickly crawled to safety.

As the creature rose to its feet, it spun around to face XenoGirl. It froze and stared at her in interest, twitching it's tail. "Who are you!" XenoGirl demanded.

All she got back was a very defiant "HISSSS!"

The creature leapt forward, aiming to grab XenoGirl's waist. Natasha saw the obvious attack coming merely dodged it, letting the creature miss and impact the floor.

XenoGirl jumped onto the creature's back and held it down with her weight. "Who are you!" she asked again, knowing that somewhere under there, was a woman. When the creature replied with more incoherent screeches, XenoGirl grabbed the top of the creature's head and started pulling, hoping to unmask the killer. As she pulled, the creature's squeals grew louder. The skin behind the it's neck began to split, revealing human skin and black hair. After one last screech and one hard pull, the mask was off. XenoGirl was shocked by what she found. Inside was an Asian woman, probably in her early thirties, but she was asleep and seemingly in a comatose state. Almost like how people were inside a cocoon made by XenoGirl.

The woman's eyes fluttered open, she began frantically looking around and asking questions as XenoGirl got off of her.

"Where am I? What's going on? And.. what is this?" she asked, pulling at the black skin on her chest. She let go of it and it immediately snapped back against her real skin underneath.

Realizing that the woman had been under some kind of mind control, Natasha tried to calm her down.

"Mam, it's okay. Your body was recently under someone else's control. I need you to remain calm. Downstairs, there is a fire. But don't worry, I can see that they are getting it under control down there. When it's safe, get to the police, they'll be able to get that skin off of you. I gotta go."

The woman still seemed confused. Even more so when the woman that she'd attacked while her body was controlled, crawled up to her in mild fear and began staring at her.

"Yutani?" she asked in disbelief, shocked that the horrifying creature that was strangling her earlier was only one of her friendly co-workers. Yutani seemed to understand what her body had done while she was out and planted her face into her black clawed hands to sob.

Knowing that she was needed elsewhere, XenoGirl left the two women and sprinted back the way she'd come. She needed to follow the tunnel, and stop whatever was loose in the building.

{}

Mr. Weyland could hardly catch his breath as his assistant escorted him to the helipad on the roof. So much had happened in the past 30 minutes, it almost made him want to puke.

His daughter, in a mindless rage towards him, had killed two of his workers. Instead of finding out who had killed them, he had merely told the people working on Project Xeno to use the unknown woman as a test subject. The direct infusion of Xenomantium into Quinn's bloodstream only helped fuel her hatred, and turn her into the ultimate monster. But she was a monster who wanted nothing more, than her father's death.

As Weyland was hurried across the helipad, he could just feel the tower shaking beneath his feet. He could tell that these vibrations were being caused by Quinn, or rather the monster that she had become. She must have been smashing her way up from floor to floor. For a creature causing vibrations like this had to be far too big to take an elevator.

{}

The Queen smashed through many layers of sheetrock and flooring with each bash of her massive head. Using her broad crest shaped head as a battering ram, she had been able to smash her way up through the tower, floor by floor. Behind her, she had her loyal Xenomorph clean up the mess behind her, by simply slaughtering all of her father's workers that she missed. Although she had thought of turning many of them into more Xenomorphs, she decided that she should be more specific in who she would make into her loyal servants. Right now, people who worked for her father seemed like the worst of choices.

In her mind, the best choices would be people who had wronged her. Like her "friends" Call and Ferro. They were unwilling to stand by her when she was insulted by Natasha. Oh, Natasha. That would also be perfect revenge against the one person who showed everyone how pathetic she was.

'We'll see who's pathetic when I make you slaughter your family with your own hands bitch!' Quinn thought to herself.

And her stupid friend too!

Quinn knew that what she had become was related in some way to XenoGirl's alien suit. But she felt that she was more powerful than XenoGirl. She was just a simple girl in a suit. The Queen was a physical Titan of everything that made XenoGirl special. Maybe if she came across the Chitinous teen, she could show her how much potential was within each of them.

'No! That's right, she left me cocooned in her shit that night. She can just die! They can all die!' she thought to herself.

With her enhanced vision, she saw the outline of her father being hurried across the roof to a helicopter.

"I don't think ssso Father!" she hissed, before smashing her way through the next floor.

It was about 40 seconds before she finally crawled through a hole, emerging atop the helipad. The cold rainstorm blew through the night air. She was too late. The helicopter had already left the pad with her father. It was now circling around the tower. The Queen saw her father's expression inside the chopper's window. It was one of both fear, and awe. As if he was horrified by what his daughter had become, yet amazed by her monstrous size and ferocity.

No matter, a bit of her resin could easily clog up that propeller. She opened her maw in preparation to spit. Suddenly, a small creature shot out from her hole. With incredibly strength, it snatched her tail and yanked her off her feet. The Queen toppled to the pad in a hissy fit. Struggling to stand up, the Queen got a look at what attacked her.

"XenoGirl!" she snarled, lashing out with her tail.

The Chitinous teen did not see the attack coming, and was snagged up by the tail. She tried to break free, but the tail coiled tightly around her like a boa constrictor.

As the tail pulled her up to the Queen's face, she got her first good look at the creature. It stood about 17 feet tall, with a slender body that almost made the creature seem anorexic with the way its exoskeleton was exposed. From its torso extended 4 clawed arms, with one pair shorter than the other. Each of its claws was over a foot long. It stood on two beefy legs that ended with 3-taloned feet. But most notable of all was the creature's head. It was V-shaped and had several more V-shaped ridges inter-locking on its head, making some sort of frill or crown. Its entire chitinous body was black with a few dark green patches on its body here and there.

Natasha started to feel strange as the creature brought her closer to its face. As soon as their faces were a foot from eachother they both screeched in pain, the Queen dropping her in the process. It was as if their minds were connected for a brief second. Natasha knew that it must have been because they were similar to one another. But that small connection made them both realize something.

"Natasha?" said the Queen. "Quinn?" XenoGirl replied.

The two beings stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity, looking eachother up and down. The helicopter had finally left when XenoGirl spoke.

"Quinn, what happened?" she asked sincerely, wondering what would push a human being to do this, let alone turn one into a monster. But the Queen didn't answer. In her mind, she was tracing her footsteps up to this point. She hated having to dig into her human memories, but she felt it was necessary. Then she started to realize something. While her father may have neglected her quite a bit, it was Natasha who had pulled the rug out from under her and showed the world how pathetic she really was. 'It was HER FAULT!' she thought.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" she roared, whipping XenoGirl off her feet with her tail. The Queen placed her foot atop Natasha, making it hard for her to breath.

"Don't you dare act sorry Natasha! It was your fault I came here for comforting! It was your fault that I became this!"

XenoGirl gasped for air under her talons.

"And you know what XenoGirl?!" The Queen brought her mouth to where Natasha's ear was under the mask.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." she whispered with a grin.

Natasha had a worried look on her face that could not be expressed on the mask. She didn't know whether Quinn would squish her, or hug her. It made her anxious.

The Queen slowly lifted her foot off of XenoGirl. "I thank you for that Natasha." The Queen turned away from her.

"But I cannot forgive you for the way you insulted me on the bus." she stated. XenoGirl started crawling towards her.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I-"

The Queen spun around and stabbed her tail into XenoGirl's back. Natasha let out a gasp as the tail impaled her.

"My name iss not Quinn, anymore than your name iss Natasha. You may call me The Queen! And my rule will dominate you XenoGirl!" she said, pulling her tail out of her.

XenoGirl hissed in pain as the tail's blade slowly pulled out of her body. But she let out a squeal when the Queen broke off the end of her tail blade, leaving it inside XenoGirl's back. The tail's blade slowly grew back.

The Queen grabbed the injured teen in her claws, squeezing her slightly. The pressure made XenoGirl grunt.

"If you ssurvive thiss, meet me at Nostromo High. I'll give you jusst this one chance. After that, I won't hessitate to rip that ssuit from your body and turn you into my permanent sservant." the Queen hissed.

She then, with the force of a canon, threw XenoGirl off the roof of Weyland Industries, sending her into a very long free fall that ended with her crashing onto a newspaper stand with a sickening crack.

Natasha Xander lost consciousness.

{}

Bastian Charleston let out a yawn as he stepped out of Hudson's Arcade. He had just spent 4 hours there gaming. As much fun as it had been, he wished he had someone to share it with. Natasha still loved him. That much he knew. But he just felt like she was slipping away. But it didn't seem like he could do anything about it. But at least she was gonna be able to go to a movie with him tomorrow.

He smiled optimistically as he walked down the streets of Manhattan, on his way to his minivan. As he walked, he noticed a large number of Police cruisers all stationed outside one of the tallest building in New York. Weyland Industries.

The number of cops, as well as the number of firemen made him curious, but he always felt it better not to get involved. They seemed to have things under control.

He stepped up to his van and pulled out his keys when he heard a noise. "Hisssss"

The quiet hiss alarmed at first. He realized that it sounded like something was in pain. Following the hisses, he was led to a coiled up shape lying atop a crushed newspaper stand.

Bastian covered his mouth when he recognized the dark chitin-skinned being that was hissing in pain.

"XenoGirl." he said. The Chitinous teen didn't notice him. She seemed to be clutching her body in agony. After a few moments, her hissing stopped and she lay motionless.

Bastian became concerned. He was about to call for help, but released that the hospitals would require her identity. But he was familiar with the human body. He could help her! His advanced first aid kit would surely be enough to help her. Cautiously, Bastian approached the unconscious vigilante and carefully tried to lift her up in his arms. As he lifted her body, he was surprised by how little she weighed. She was 7 feet tall, but weighed as much as a young woman. Which, oddly enough was exactly what she was underneath that suit.

Bastian carried her over to his van and gently set her down on the hood, glad to notice that she was still breathing. He unlocked the side door and slid it open, before clearing the seats so that she could lie down back there.

Bastian then lifted XenoGirl off the hood and laid her down on the seat. Her long body barely fit on it. He had some trouble with her 6 foot tail before finally allowing it to coil around her legs. After connected some seat-belts over her, Bastian was ready to shut the door. He gave her resting body one last look.

"I don't know you personally XenoGirl. But I know that you're a hero, and I will try to save you."

He quietly slid the door shut.

{}

Meanwhile...

Samantha Oliver couldn't sleep. She was busy putting the finishing touches on the official XenoGirl website. Sitting at her laptop in her bathrobe. She wasn't much of a techie, but she was able to hire some computer geeks from Nostromo High to create a website/blog for XenoGirl that the best hackers couldn't hack. Thankfully they weren't the sort that asked questions. She was going to surprise Natasha with the website. It would allow her to blog as XenoGirl without anyone hacking and finding out who she really was.

The site was almost done and Samantha had gotten permission from her parents to stay up till two in the morning on Friday night. So she had plenty of time to finish it.

She was currently adding a counter that totaled the number of criminals XenoGirl had cocooned. Samantha paused when she felt her apartment shake. It was shaking repeatedly. Almost as if something rather big was stomping down her street.

The vibrations then ceased. Samantha stood out of her chair and went to her window to investigate. As she got close to it, a familiar looking tail reached in through the window.

"Ha! Very funny Natasha. I almost bought it, except the tail gave you away." she said.

The expected laugh and reply from her friend was not received. The owner of the tail gave out a deep hiss.

"Natasha?" Samantha asked, backing away from her window.

The tail followed her through her bedroom, extending longer than it should have. "Natasha?!" she screamed.

Samantha was cornered now, and the tail had to be extending over 12 feet long across her bedroom. Before she could scream for help, the tail wrapped around her throat and started dragging her toward the window. When she reached the window, she was greeted by the grinning face of the Queen.

The Queen slowly released her grip on the girl and tore off her bathrobe, spitting some black resin at the base of her feet. Samantha looked down in horror as the resin quickly encased her feet before spreading up her legs. She let out a loud scream as the substance spread to her torso and extended down her arms.

The Queen grabbed her and pulled her close.

"You sshould be glad that I'm not going to force you to kill your parentss. I think that becoming one of my pawnss is a fitting enough Ssamantha." she whispered.

Samantha was starting to feel drowsy due to the substance creeping up her neck. But she got one word out before her face was enveloped. "Quinn..."

The resin quickly re shaped itself into a Xenoskin over the girl's body, turning her into a loyal Xenomorph.

The Queen mentally told her new slave to follow her. They had one more stop.

As they left Samantha's house, her parents bolted into her room, having heard the screams. Her father swore he saw a tail disappear out the window. Finding her room empty, they dropped to their knees in tears. Her mother screamed.

"Samantha!"

{}

Bastian stepped into his home, carrying the still unconscious body of XenoGirl in his arms. Thankfully, his parents were out of town. It would be awkward if they were cooking dinner for him when he walked in with the wounded body of XenoGirl.

He quickly brought her over to the living room couch and spread her across it. Before preparing to clean her wounds, Bastian was shocked to find that most of her wounds had already healed themselves thanks to her suit. But he felt a deep wound in her back and lifted her up by the chest to get a look at it. However, when he reached his arms around her chest, his hand cupped around something that he was surprised could easily be felt through the suit.

"Shit! Sorry!" he yelped, yanking his arms away quickly.

Carefully this time, he rolled her over and took a look at her back. There was a large wound that looked almost like it was meant to be an impalement, but thankfully, the front end of the wound had healed. Bastian couldn't tell why the back of the wound hadn't healed. But he then realized that there was something embedded in XenoGirl's back. He quickly left the room to find some tools. When he came back, he tried to pull the object out. But it was stuck firmly.

Bastian realized he would need XenoGirl's help to get it out. So he laid her comfortably on her belly across the couch and placed a blanket over her. He would let her rest before removing it. She looked like she needed some rest anyway.

{}

Julia Xander had just gotten off her late shift and was ready to retire for the night. She was stepping out of her police cruiser and calmly walking to her front door through the downpour. From outside, she could clearly hear the sounds of her son Peter still up and watching horror movies in the living room. She smiled as she reached for the doorknob. But her hand never touched it.

Something black leapt from the shadows, tackling the Deputy to the wet sidewalk. Julia opened her mouth to protest, but her mouth was swiftly covered by a clawed hand. She couldn't see what had tackled her due to the lack of light. But looking up she saw the massive shape of the Queen. The Queen lowered her head to Julia's level, looking at her eye to "eye".

"You're unaware aren't you Miss Xander. You don't know where your daughter has been sspending her nightss" she spoke.

Julia's eyes were wide with fear, but she was quite confused about what the creature was talking about.

"Ohhh, have you worked sso many sshifts that you barely know your kidss anymore?" The Queen continued, spitting some resin onto her torso. The substance hissed as it ate through Julia's police uniform. She started screaming into the claw of the Xenomorph that held her. The Queen let out a chuckle.

"Your eyes tell me two thingss Xander. That you are sscared shitlesss, and that you sstill don't know what thiss has to do with your daughter. Well let me tell you. Everything. Because your daughter iss well, XenoGirl." Julia's mind was surprised before it was overtaken by the resin. Her mind was now one of the two that the Queen had turned into Xenomorphs.

The newest Xenomorph stood up in the rainy night and grinned, ready to serve her royal highness the Queen.

The Queen saw the shape of Julia's son sitting inside the house peacefully. "Yesss, newesst member of our clan you shall take your host's child hostage in cocoon. We will need him." she ordered. The Xenomorph nodded and leapt into the open window on the second floor. It skittered through Natasha's room, water dripping of its skin, and leapt onto the ceiling with a thump. Peter heard the sound and stood up from the couch. "Mom? Mom are you home?" he asked. Unfortunately the boy didn't see the tail snaking around his legs with all the lights off.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha gasped as she awoke. She quickly took in her surroundings. Still wearing her Xenosuit, she was laying on the couch in someone else's living room. XenoGirl went to get up, but quickly felt the spine embedded in her back.

"HISSSS!"

Bastian heard this and ran into the room, telling her "Don't move XenoGirl! You've got something in your back. I still need to get it out. XenoGirl let out another gasp. Bastian assumed it was due to the pain, but it was the shock of Natasha realizing that she was in his house.

Quickly attempting to act natural so that Bastian wouldn't discover it was her under the Xenosuit, Natasha spoke.

"Where am I?" "Don't worry XenoGirl, you're safe. I'm the only one here. Let me introduce myself, my name is Bastian Charleston." he said, holding out his hand. XenoGirl calmly took it in her claw. "Nice to meet you Bastian."

The level of nervousness that Natasha was at could not be underestimated. At this time she was very glad that the mask changed her voice. But she was very nervous about the fact that all that hid her form from her boyfriend's eyes was the Xenosuit.

"Okay, so I'm going to pull the spine out of back. Will your suit heal the wound up afterward?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." she said, gritting her teeth.

Bastian took a pair of pliers and tried again to pull the spine out. It moved a little but the area of XenoGirl's suit surrounding the wound was blocking it.

"Um, is there anyway you could move the edges of your suit out of the way?" "I could do this." she replied.

At the base of her neck, a zipper started to appear that led to the base of her tail. Natasha decided that she could trust him not to pull the whole suit off of her.

Bastian grabbed the zipper's tab and slowly pulled it down till it was about two inches below the wound. He then carefully pulled the sides of the suit apart, revealing the pale human skin of XenoGirl's back. Bastian took a deep breath and with one quick pull, the spine was out. After he placed it in a bowl of disinfectant, he saw that the wound had already healed internally and a nice scab was being formed over it. XenoGirl smiled, feeling that the spine was out. She stood up and willed the zipper to close and vanish. "Thanks Bastian." she said.

"You're welcome."

Natasha turned around to look at him, flashing a large toothy grin and flicking her tail rapidly.

"So, if your human, and that's an alien suit, how does the tail work?" he asked, curious as to how the tail functioned at her command.

"That's my ssecret." she told him. "But anyway, thank you so much for saving me Bastian."

"No problem." he said, watching her step over to his window.

She opened it up, seeing the rain still pouring over the streets.

"Wait!" said Bastian. XenoGirl turned toward him.

"C-can I get a k-kiss for that?" he asked sheepishly.

The Chitinous teen smiled at him. "Maybe next time. With the way you look, I'll bet you already have a girlfriend who loves you. Wouldn't want to make her jealous now, would I?" she asked him. Bastian laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight XenoGirl!" he said.

"Goodnight Bastian Charleston."

XenoGirl then backflipped out of his window and into the night.

She smiled as she started heading home. But that smile quickly left her face when she remembered the events prior.

XenoGirl changed her course and started heading towards her High School, ready for one more battle. This "Queen" fiasco had neat gotten her killed and would surely continue to do so if Natasha didn't put this to bed tonight.

She didn't know if she'd have to kill Quinn though. But it was very possible that Quinn was at the point of no return.

{}

After ten minutes, XenoGirl arrived on the roof of Nostromo High. She didn't see any lifeforms showing up on her Xenovision, but she knew that the Queen wouldn't show up on her vision anyway. But she hoped that meant that the Queen couldn't see her either.

Natasha decided to use other senses instead, and put her long head to the roof to listen for any sounds.

It was almost entirely quiet down there, but she could ever so faintly hear the Queen's deep breaths. She followed the steady sounds until she found that she was standing over the gymnasium.

'Of course.' she thought. 'Where else would a 17 foot tall XenoBeast fit?' Spotting a ventilation duct, she quietly crawled into it, heading down towards the main gym.

She got to a grate and tore it open, leaping to the gym floor with a flip. Turning around, XenoGirl found herself face to face with The Queen's great stature.

"I jusst knew that it'd take more than that fall to kill the sswift and ssexy XenoGirl. You didn't disappoint Natasha." said the Queen. XenoGirl spread her legs and extended her claws, her tail flicking nervously. She was ready for the worst.

"What do you want Queen?" Natasha asked angrily.

"Oh, I merely wanted to give you chance to join me. I've turned my back on humanity and am a much better creature for it. You on the other hand, feel that, because your more evolved form is only a ssuit over your lesser skin, that you sstill owe your exisstence to humanss. Because of thiss you protect them from the more aggressive extremes of their species. You don't realize how corrupted and incomplete these primitive creatures are, even though they are tearing apart the very world that they sstand on. But through me, every persson can become a perfect being to better help change the world. Together, uss once-humanss can end the fruitlesss conflictss and struggles and be a newer and better species."

"No! Thiss isn't becoming a new species! Thiss iss uss giving up our will and freedom to become nothing more than another one of your indistinguishable mind sslaves. And I will have no part in it Quinn!" XenoGirl hissed angrily.

The Queen seemed to frown upon her. "Very well then. I'm afraid I have no choice but to force you to become one of uss. Girlss?"

At her command, two clearly female Xenomorphs emerged from the shadows on either side of XenoGirl.

"Show this arrogant teen our family wayss." she said.

The pair of Xenomorphs advanced on XenoGirl, but she was not gonna let a pair of mind slaves beat her. She spun around, kicking one of them away and snatching the other one up with her tail and pinning it to the floor. The pinned down Xenomorph squealed in shock, but Natasha ignored its protests and grabbed the skin surrounding the woman's face. With just one yank, the skin snapped apart from the neck revealing the Xenomorph's true identity. Natasha dropped the mask when she saw who it was underneath.

"M-mom?" she gasped clutching her only parent to her. XenoGirl looked back at the Queen with a hateful look that make any human turn away in fear.

"How DARE YOU!" she roared, saliva and resin flinging from her jaws. In her rage, Natasha didn't notice the suit start to rapidly change. The spines on her back and tail became more jagged and glowed purple. The teeth within her jaws became sharper and more like the Queen's. Her claws grew longer and more curved, glowing the same purple as her spines. The XenoGirl symbol on Natasha's hip glowed purple as well. But most notably of all, the top of the suit's head became more ridged and serrated.

In general, XenoGirl now looked more feral and vicious, and less like a hero. Natasha's mother had started to wake from her nightmare as a Xenomorph only to be confronted by the more frightening version of her daughter's alter ego.

"Natasha?" she choked in fear.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY MOTHER AS ONE OF YOUR SLAVES! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED MY BROTHER!"

"I didn't lay a claw on your little brother Natasha. But your mother, in her improved body sseemed to think he belonged in a cocoon and hidden in a place where you wouldn't find him." the Queen sniggered, showing no fear toward the girl she had bullied and teased for so many years.

XenoGirl turned her attention to the other Xenomorph that playfully leaned against the Queen's leg with a grin. It didn't take the Chitinous teen long to guess who was dreaming underneath the skin.

"Sssamantha... Get away from my friend you BITCH!" she hissed. The Queen seemed angry after this comment and sicked her last Xenomorph on XenoGirl. The Xenomorph pounced for her, and Natasha prepared to dodge. But this Xenomorph was faster than the last two and caught her around the waist with her tail as she attempted to dodge. The Xenomorph that was Samantha slammed XenoGirl into the gym floor, snapping some of the floorboards.

What the Chitinous teen didn't realize was that the longer the Xenoskin was on the person, the more skilled the Xenomorph became as a fighter. As XenoGirl and the Xenomorph fought it out, the Queen snuck over to the frightened body of Julia Xander. The woman screamed as the Queen coated her face in a fresh layer of resin, willing it to become a Xenomorph's head and fuse to the torn neck of the skin.

"My mother wasss never there for me Natasha. Ssso I think it's only fitting that your mother issn't there for you." she said, as Julia became a Xenomorph once more and leapt back into battle.

Even in her more powerful state, XenoGirl was having trouble fighting back in the current tussle. Mostly because she didn't want to hurt her best friend or her mother. The Xenomorph that was Samantha had given her some scars on her tail and her legs. The Xenomorph that was her mother had given her a bite on her shoulder that stung quite a bit. She was going to lose! And her mother and Samantha would be Quinn's pawns forever. If she wanted to win, she had to give into her rage carefully. So Natasha let go of her mind and let it run free.

The two Xenomorphs had her pinned down and the Queen stepped up to her, claws raised. "Alright girls, time to get this teen undressed for bed." she laughed.

Abruptly, the purple glow of XenoGirl summersaulted out of the Xenomorph's grip and backflipped onto their backs. She swiftly tore their masks off and slid their unconscious forms to the gym doors before slashing her tail across the Queen's face.

"AAUUGGGHHHHHH!" the Queen hissed. She stumbled backward and brought her claws to her face. Green blood dripped from her scratches and dripped to the floor, burning through whatever it touched.

"Acid for blood?" said XenoGirl in surprise. The Queen hissed at her and sprinted towards her, with a hatred that put only one need in her mind. She wanted XenoGirl to suffer and die by her claws. Natasha bolted for the emergency exit, hoping to drive the Queen away from her friends and family. But she knew of one place she could go that the Queen couldn't. The rooftops.

XenoGirl sprinted to the nearest building and ran up the side of the wall. The Queen followed, but unable to simply crawl up the building's side, she had to claw her way up it, leaving scratches and debris behind.

XenoGirl flipped onto the roof and waited for the Queen to follow. She did, dragging her giant body up over the ledge. It was barely visible to XenoGirl through torrential rains.

'Alright!' Natasha thought. 'Let's see this bitch jump after me!'

She ran to the opposite edge of the building and leapt off, landing gracefully on another building.  
The Queen continued to follow her, clumsily jumping onto the next building. Her weight made the roof crack. XenoGirl grinned and repeated the process. Her plan was working! As she repeated the tactic, the pair of them jumped to higher and higher buildings until Natasha saw her chance, and jumped onto the Chrysler building.

She wasn't far from the top. Maybe about 6 stories. But when the Queen jumped after her, she smashed into the building's side about 50 feet below XenoGirl. The Queen was now worried and released how dangerous of a position she was in. XenoGirl crawled down to her and asked her in a very serious manner,

"Where is my brother Quinn! Where did you hide him?"

Quinn sighed, and slowly stretched her tail behind her frill. With a sticky noise, she detached Peter's cocoon from the back of her frill. "You want him?!" she hissed. 'Oh no.' Natasha realized. "GO GET HIM!" she roared, throwing the cocoon to the street below.

XenoGirl thought fast and leapt after the cocoon, grabbing the Queen's tail along the way. The cocoon was getting closer, almost within her reach. The force of her fall dragged the Queen further down the building, just close enough for her to catch the cocoon and touch back against the building. Using her claws, XenoGirl tore open the cocoon and pulled her little brother out. The cocoon blew away in stormy winds. She held Peter close, trying to keep him dry from the rain. His eyes slowly started to open.

Above her, the Queen smiled, knowing of a way to finally earn her revenge. The Queen let go of the side of the Chrysler building and her heavy body started to plummet. XenoGirl suddenly saw the Queen falling past them, and she was still holding her tail. To Natasha, it felt as though time slowed down. She saw Quinn falling, and saw her claw gripping her tail. Natasha knew that if the Queen fell by, the force would drag her and Peter down. Sure XenoGirl might survive the fall, but Peter would not. Before she knew it, her instincts and the general urge to survive convinced her... to let go of her tail.

The Queen squealed in horror as she started free-falling by her lonesome. The act was foolish on her part, and she would surely pay the price for it.

She hit the floor with a loud crack. Quinn knew that she'd broken something in her fall. But she didn't know what, as she lost consciousness, possibly forever.

XenoGirl looked down at her fallen enemy with pity. Quinn didn't deserve what had happened to her. But hopefully she would find some kind of inner peace in the afterlife.

Peter's eyes opened wide and he yelled in surprise, when he found himself in XenoGirl's arms, high up on the Chrysler building. XenoGirl smiled to him and told him to hold on.

She leapt down and despite Peter's screams, managed to land perfectly on another building. The rain suddenly stopped.

"Finally!" said the Chitinous teen. "I'm tired of all this pouring rain! It's been soaking all night!" she ranted.

Peter watched her stretch her limbs and tail, as her suit receded into its usual, traditional look.

"Uh, thanks XenoGirl." he said, still confused as to how he got there. She walked up to him. "Oh please Peter, I should have told you and Mom before. It's me Pete." she said, willing the jaws to open, revealing his sister's face within.

"Nat! Oh, awesome!" he said, hugging his sister tight. "My own sister, XenoGirl! I can't wait to see the look on my friend's faces when they hear this." Natasha smiled.

"Well you'll be waiting quite a while. Because I don't want anyone to know about this right now except for you, Mom, and Samantha. All right Pete?" she asked.

Peter nodded. "I know. I was only kidding with you sis." he said with a smile. Natasha gave him another hug and then she leapt away holding him close. They made their way home.

{}

The next day...

Julia Xander was cooking breakfast downstairs when she yelled up the stairs. "Kids! Breakfast!"

She soon heard the sound of Peter jumping out of bed with a thump. Her son made his way downstairs, still in his pajamas.

"Peter? Would you do me a favor and go wake your sister up? She's still a little tired from last night." his mother asked.

"Sure Mom." he replied, sounding a little groggy.

Peter climbed back up the stairs and gave his sister's bedroom door a knock. "Natasha? You up?" he asked. After he got no answer, he slowly opened the door. It was unlocked oddly enough. Inside the lights were off and the curtains were shut, making the room very dark. Peter walked deeper into her room to find that her bed was made and empty.

"Natasha?" His voice became more concerned. Little did he know, his sister, or rather XenoGirl, was sleeping on the ceiling above him in her Xenosuit. Peter's voice awoke her and she stretched her tail down to his ankles before yanking him off his feet and into the air. "Aahhh! Jesus Nat! You scared me."

XenoGirl let out a yawn and the jaws opened revealing Natasha's smiling face. "Well I'm sorry Peter. I just feel crabby this morning is all." she said as she set him back down on the floor. Natasha then dropped to the carpet and stood up, pulling the XenoGirl mask off like a hood and letting it hang behind her. "Let's go get breakfast."

The siblings went downstairs and into the kitchen, inhaling the smell of pancakes and hashbrowns. Julia was surprised to see Natasha, still wearing the Xenosuit. Her tail flicked about excitedly as she sat at the table.

"Did you sleep in that thing?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I was feeling tired when Pete and I got home last night so I just went to bed. It's not like this suit gets dirty or needs to washed. In fact I feel like my body is kept cleaner in this suit than out." Natasha replied. Her mother sighed and went back to her cooking. She gave them each a pancake to start with.

As Natasha started eating, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is." said Julia as she left the kitchen.

"It's Samantha!" shouted Natasha, before stuffing the rest of her pancake down her throat.

"I thought you needed your mask on to use your Xenovision." said her mother.

"I do. She texted me and said she'd give me a lift to the mall after we went out to get coffee." "Oh, alright then."

Julia opened and Samantha burst in. "Good morning Ms. Xander!" "Good morning Samantha. Nice to see you again, especially after last night." replied Julia.

"Oh tell me about it. One moment I'm in my room on my computer, then the Queen grabs me and spits black crap on me. I fall asleep. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in my school gym, pretty much naked except for that creepy skin on me."

"Yeah, I'm just glad the other officers found us and got us out of them." Julia added. "I don't know..." said Samantha.

"I felt so embarrassed when the paramedics cut it off me and I was completely exposed. Thank god there wasn't a news-crew nearby."

They both walked into the kitchen where Natasha gave her friend a hug. Samantha sat down and continued to talk.

"But the creepiest thing, was that when I finally got home and went to bed, I dreamed of all the things my body had done while I was out. It was scary for me, watching my hands attack and claw at you Natasha." Julia's eyes widened.

"That happened to me too! I couldn't sleep last night."

"Maybe it's a side effect from being encased in that skin?" said Natasha, pouring herself a glass of milk. "It's memories of your alternate self returning to your mind from the Queen's."

"Oh that reminds me!" said Samantha, pulling out a newspaper.

"You may want to see this Natasha."

The headline read:

**NEW MONSTER "THE QUEEN" TRASHES WEYLAND INDUSTRIES**

**BODY MISSING!**

"What?!" jumped Natasha, tearing the paper from Samantha's hands. She quickly skimmed the document. It claimed that although XenoGirl had seemingly defeated the Queen, the beast's body was never recovered from where it had landed.

Natasha nearly shredded the paper apart in her claws, before slamming it on the kitchen table.

"Giant monster bodies don't just disappear!" she fumed.

Julia grabbed the newspaper and looked at it.

"Hmmm, someone must have moved it. But who would be able to move a body that big without being seen?"

Natasha and Samantha looked at eachother knowing all too well who did it.

THE END

The laboratory lights lit up in a few sparks, revealing the exhausted body of the Queen chained against the wall in an almost crucifix position. Her legs were broken and her chest had nearly imploded, but she was still alive.

Behind a mirror on the far side of the room, Charles Weyland stood, arms crossed pleased with the creature that his daughter had become. And of what he could get back from her.

"Sir, I will do my best to try and find a way to reverse the changes done to your daughter." said Ms. Yutani who stood beside him, holding a tablet that displayed the Queen's vitals.

"Don't. I'm not interested in reversing this. I'm interested in finding a way to do it again. I want you to study my daughter and see if she holds the key to repeating the transformation. You can take as long as you want. Just be sure to call when you get some results." he finished.

The man took one final look at the broken Queen and left, unaware that his daughter was watching him. As he stepped out of the lab her jaws opened to speak.

"FFAAATHHEERRRR..."


End file.
